The Scroll
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Naruto finds a scroll that could help Sakura and he get their son back after Sasuke kills the boy. Sasuke is determined to hurt the two and sets out to stop them. Can they save their son or will Sasuke once again hurt them? Before the manga war.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Naruto!

Chapter 1

Naruto and Sakura stood on the roof of the Hokage tower looking out at the lit up city with the bright stars in the night sky above; Sakura smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"This is wonderful, Naruto-kun." She sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Thought you'd like a night out." He smiled and laid his head against the top of her head. "I hope your mom is doing alright with Kioshi."

"He can be a handful." Sakura laughed. "He does take after his father." Naruto chuckled.

"I would have never imagined this is where we'd be here. I'm glad I finally gave in to your bantering and went out with you." Sakura laughed. "I would have never imagined we'd be married for two years and have a two year old son."

"Me either." The two sat quietly for another hour before they hear screams making them jump to the feet and run towards the noise. Landing in the crowded streets as people ran away. Naruto and Sakura saw Kakashi carrying a bloody woman in his arms making Sakura run to him.

"Mom?" She asked looking at the woman

"Sakura…" The woman said. "I… I never saw him…." She said as he eyes closed and Kakashi took off to the hospital before Sakura went to help Naruto and the others. She ran over to where Naruto had stopped staring at where her mother's house used to be and saw what Naruto was staring at. There in the ruble lay a tiny body, it had dark blond hair and was lying in a pool of blood. Sakura felt her heart break as she ran to the body and pulled it tightly to her as she cried. Naruto walked over as Shikaku and Shikamaru landed with Ino and Choji. Ino dropped to her knees and took the boy from Sakura as Naruto pulled her into his arms. Naruto tried to hold himself together as Sakura cried her eyes out, Ino let a few tears fall as she handed the boy to Shikaku to be taken care of.

"Who did this?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru knelt by them.

"Sasuke and his group." He said low as Naruto's eyes went red. "He destroyed this block sending everyone to the hospital and they disappeared."

"I want him found!" Tsunade yelled as she walked over to them. "He is to be brought back dead or alive, I don't care but he is going to face the consequences for this." She said as she knelt and took Sakura into her arms as Naruto stood up looking around. He did not know where to turn or what to do. He was sitting peacefully only a moment ago with everything he could have asked for and now the man who had been his friend killed his son only to get to Naruto. Naruto fought back the pain and anger as he tried to figure out what to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he felt arms around him making him look to find Ino hugging him.

"Naruto-." She said.

"Ino, don't." He said low as he hugged her back before they let go and walked back over to where everyone was gathering. "I'm going after him." He said holding his hands in tight fists.

"Naruto, we need to find out where he went and you can't go by yourself." Temari said after she and the rest of their friends arrived.

"I'll find him and kill him." He growled making Sakura turn and look at him as his eyes went red and turned to the Kyuubi's. They all knew about the Kyuubi and knew there were only a few who really knew how to calm him once he lost control. "He's not going to get away with killing my kit!" Naruto's voice was getting deeper and rougher. Sakura looked at him quickly letting go of Tsunade and going to him.

"Naruto, calm down…..we'll both find him and we'll both make sure he pays for taking Kioshi from us." She said as tears rose in her eyes as she looked up at him and the red started to fade.

"Pull yourselves together and then we'll talk about what to do." Tsunade said making both turn to look at her.

"We are going to find him and kill him. There's no need to talk about it."

"Sakura I know you're both hurt right now but-."

"Granny, there's no way you could know how we feel! And there's no way you can stop me from killing that bastard!" He yelled making Tsunade look at him as everyone stood shocked at how he was talking to her.

"You have to understand, I can't have you go out there fighting that little bastard and getting yourself killed. You need to think of everyone standing here, we all want to see him taken down painfully but we need to make sure you all stay alive." Sakura looked up at Naruto and glanced at Tsunade as more tears streamed down her face as she tried to talk.

"We know everyone wants to help us but we will not sit around after that son of a bitch killed our son." Sakura said as tears flowed freely down her face and Naruto pulled her to him again holding her tight while they all watched Naruto try to comfort her.

"It's gonna be alright Sakura-Chan." He whispered as he dipped his head down to her shoulder. "It's alright, we'll get through this."

"I know… I just…. Naruto…" She cried.

"Sakura, let's go see how your mom is." Ino said as the others fallowed to the hospital leaving Tsunade and Naruto together to walk slowly to the hospital.

"Granny, I'm sorry…" Naruto said as he felt his eyes begin to sting with the un-shed tears. Tsunade threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as they both let their tears fall.

Naruto sat with Sakura laying against him as they sat in the waiting room to hear about her mother. Naruto was laying his head back as he slouched in the chair, being six foot tall made it hard to relax in the small hospital chairs when he heard a voice making him open his bright blue eyes to see Kakashi standing in front of him. Gently he laid Sakura across the chairs and took his jacket that was similar to the one his father had worn and laid it over Sakura.

"What's up?" He asked as he and Kakashi walked off slightly to talk low.

"How are you two doing?" He asked making Naruto look at him and sigh. "I know this is going to be hard for the both of you but you two are the strongest there are, you'll work through it."

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I kill that snake but Sakura…. She's not doing good." Naruto said glancing back at Sakura.

"Naruto, you can't hide everything." Kakashi smirked making Naruto look at him. "You're like your mother in that aspect. Once you hear her mother is alright, why don't you and Sakura go somewhere to work on things?"

"We'll see. Akemi's going to have some problems and Sakura's not going to be able to do much. It's been a week and she's getting a bit more sleep but-"

"NO!" Sakura sat up crying making Naruto go back to his seat to hold her again as she cried and Kakashi sat on the other side of her.

"Naruto, you should take her somewhere. For both of you two get back to your old selves." Naruto gave a nod agreeing as Sakura shook her head.

"My mom-"

"I'll keep an eye on her and if anything goes on I'll send Pakun. Go." He told her leaving no room for arguing. Naruto stood up with Sakura beside him as he pulled his jacket back on. "I'll talk to the Hokage also, you just go." The two left the hospital and went back to the Namikaze estate where they had been living since they had been married. Once home Sakura went for a drink in the kitchen and Naruto went into the hidden labyrinth of scrolls from his family. Looking through a few while Sakura said she would pack their things. He had been going through the scrolls every chance he had to see what secret s they held and this was the perfect thin to take his mind from the death of his young son. After ten minutes, he had gone through three scrolls and he was looking at the fourth when his eyes went wide at the words he read. Sighing he put the scroll in his pocket and went back to find Sakura. Naruto walked through the main house trying to find where Sakura had gone since she was not in the kitchen or their bedroom. As he walked from their room, he heard crying and found Sakura lying on their son's tiny bed crying as she held one of his stuffed animals. He felt the pain in his chest that he had yet to find a way to push off and he walked over to the side of the bed and knelt, stroking her hair softly.

"Sakura-Chan I found something that might help." He said softly pulling the scroll out and handing it to her. Sakura whipped her eyes and sat up looking at the writing before her pale green eyes settled on him.

"This is… Naruto, this is forbidden. It would most likely kill the user." She said looking at the requirements. "No one has this amount of Chakra and control to be able to use this, and even if they did they would be completely drained."

"I know but if it lets us go back and stop this from happening…" He trailed off as she started shaking her head.

"No, Naruto this happened and I won't risk losing you just to try a theory that may not even work."

"Sakura, I have to try. I can't live with this." He said before they heard a knock on the door making them walk out to find out who it was.

"So, what? You plan on using this and not caring if you kill yourself?" Tsunade said as she sat in the living room with Sakura and Naruto.

"I will do what I have to." Naruto said low looking away.

"What could happen if this was done correctly?" Sakura asked.

"You can't be seriously considering this." Tsunade was shocked.

"I think I have to go with Naruto. I have to do something. My heart is shattered and it takes everything in me to just get out of bed in the morning. I think we should give it a try."

"If you two are set on this then there's no way I can change your minds." She sighed. "I will permit it but I want you to do it with me there. If something goes wrong I'll be able to take care of you right away." Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. "Meet me in my office in a few hours." She told them and left.

Two and a half hours later Naruto and Sakura walked into Tsunade's office and found her sitting at her desk with Kakashi leaning against the windowsill.

"You two sure you want to go through with this?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Naruto as he set his face behind a serious mask.

"Yes. We are positive." Sakura said trying to keep her emotions in check.

"If you two won't change your mind I want a few people to go with you." The door opened and Naruto and Sakura turned to see who walked in. "Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kakashi will go with you, the others will be standing by in case something happens."

"We can't ask you guys to go. I mean you guys have kids and Kiba, Hinata's due any day now." Sakura said, as Naruto looked around surprised.

"We are going to help you kill the bastard. If we just sit around who knows what he's going to do next. He went for your son, what's to stop him from coming after one of ours." Kiba smirked and Akamaru barked beside him.

"Don't look so surprised, Naruto. This may be a pain in the ass but if someone had gone after my daughter you would be the first one out there taking them down." Shikamaru said making Naruto smile, knowing that all of their friends would do everything in their power to help them.

"Well then let's go." Kakashi said and Naruto pulled the scroll from his jacket pocket.

"I can take us but it's going to drain me." Naruto said and saw the others nod understanding. "Thanks Granny." He said low before unrolling the scroll on the ground, flying through the hand signs and pouring the chakra into the scroll. Their vision blurred out to nothingness before they could only see darkness, no sounds, no feeling, nothing.

Kakashi opened his good eyes and saw blue sky; blinking a few times, he sat up and grabbed his head before looking beside him to see the others unconscious. He moved and woke Sakura up first. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes fully and starting to check on Naruto as Kakashi moved on to wake Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru.

"Did it work?" Kiba asked looking around.

"Well we're outside and Naruto is completely drained. If it weren't for Kyuubi he probably would be dead." Sakura said looking up from Naruto's face. She had his head on her lap and she was trying to relieve the pressure of such low chakra. Kakashi left returning moments later to talk to them.

"It looks like we're behind the Namikaze Compound."

"The scroll was probably made to bring the user home." Shikamaru said leaning over taking the scroll from the ground and started to read it. "Good thing Naruto's Namikaze. This tiny print here says that non-Namikaze will have their chakra taken and they will die. I doubt Naruto even read this."

"Well we didn't come back too long ago so no one should be around the house. Let's get him inside and settled in bed to rest." Kiba and Kakashi lifted Naruto up and carried him over to the Namikaze main house where Sakura unlocked the front door and led the way to the bedroom they had been sharing for the last two years.

"We need to find out exactly when it is we are." Kiba said as he and the three men sat in the living room while Sakura walked through the house stopping at the bedroom their son had used all is two year old life. She walked in finding all of the things Naruto's parents had set for him for when he was born and she felt her eyes tear up and all she could do was stand in the middle of the room and cry. She started to walk around the room and looking over the side of the crib to see all of the stuffed animals that Kioshi had loved to cuddle with. Running her fingers over one of the toys she heard a voice behind her and found Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"We'll find a way to get him back." Sakura turned with a watery smile before they hugged. "How's Naruto?" Kakashi asked as they pulled apart and Sakura dried her eyes.

"He's alright. He should be back on his feet in an hour or two."

"We'll wait for him to wake up and then we'll head to the Hokage and talk about what we're going to do." Sakura nodded and went to sit with Naruto leaving Kakashi in the room. Sighing he glanced around before he left to check on Naruto and found Kiba and Shikamaru standing at the doorway.

"Naruto… Naruto-kun." Sakura called as she sat on the side of the bed as Naruto groaned. "Naruto-kun, open your eyes." She said and watched as he slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I feel like crap." He mumbled making Sakura smile.

"Of course you do, you completely drained yourself." Sakura smiled as Naruto started to sit up. "Take it easy for a while."

"Yeah, yeah I know but we need to get moving." He said as she stood and he pulled his legs over the side of the bed.

"Naruto, we will get this done, just don't overdo it." Kiba told him making his friend chuckle as he walked over to them.

"Well I'm up now so we should start working."

"We should talk to the Hokage first." Kakashi said before they left the house and went to the Hokage's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto and the others arrived on the roof of the Hokage tower looking out at where a group of adults and children ran over to the tall blond Hokage. The five watched as the noise traveled up to them.

"Lady Hokage!" Ino called as she stopped by the woman. "Sakura and I were training and she just disappeared."

"I am sure she was hiding."

"Lady Hokage, Shikamaru and I were eating and he disappeared." Choji called making Tsunade look around as several others ran to her saying that Kiba, Kakashi and Naruto had disappeared out of thin air also. Naruto smiled as he saw Jiriaya standing next to Tsunade looking worried. Naruto bit his left thumb summoning a tiny red fox.

"Aika, I need you to get the two adults down there to come up here. The man with the red jacket and long hair and Granny. Make sure you just bring them." The fox gave a nod and took off running down the side of the building to get the two adults attention. As she took off Naruto dropped to one knee holding his head for a minute as Sakura turned her hand a very pale blue placing it on the back of his head.

"You alright?" Kiba asked as Sakura helped him back to his feet.

"Yeah. I guess I shouldn't use my chakra for a bit." He chuckled and turned as the little red fox ran over to him rubbing her head against his leg. "I'm fine Aika. You can go back now." He smiled and the fox disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"M-Minato?" Jiriaya asked looking at Naruto standing in almost the exact same outfit his father had work only with an orange long jacket. Both Jiriaya and Tsunade stood stunned as Naruto laughed.

"Well I guess I do look like him a bit." He smiled and took several steps forward as they still starred at him. "You probably would only recognize me as that little twelve year old kid." He laughed as their eyes went wide.

"What- how-?" Tsunade started as the others smiled and Sakura started to talk.

"We have some things to do, but we thought it best to let you know what had happened to us, shishyou." Tsunade looked at her strangely making her sigh to herself forgetting just how far back they had gone. "I'm sorry, it's a habit I have. When I turned thirteen you took me in as your apprentice and taught me everything."

"I did?" Tsunade looked at Sakura standing in a pink top that connected to the pink skit with black fishnet. She had black, fingerless gloves that went to the middle of her forearms and black knee high boots. She had a pale green diamond in the middle of her forehead and wore her ninja headband like she always had but her hair was slightly longer, falling loose to the lower portion of her upper back.

"Yes. You taught me so well I was able to develop my own techniques and I'm even better known than you are in the ninja world." Sakura smiled slightly.

"What's going on? I still don't understand." Jiriaya said looking at them as Naruto wavered in his spot and was steadied by Sakura.

"Naruto, sit down. You are still really low."

"I'm fine." Naruto looked at her as he tried to hide his feelings in his blue eyes.

"Naruto, sit down and relax, there's no need to really push yourself so much. We will get this done." Kakashi told him and watched him sigh defeated as he looked between his old teacher and his wife before sitting down and letting Sakura continue to use her chakra healing technique. "You shouldn't' push it either Sakura."

"I know." She said softly as she looked at Naruto as he tried to keep in control of himself. She placed her other hand on his as he rested it on his knee. "We'll finish this."

"What exactly is going on?" Jiriaya asked looking around.

"We are from ten years in the future." Kakashi began. "Sasuke is still running rampant and trying to take down the village but his main goal is to make Naruto feel as horrible as he can. The other night Sasuke and his group slipped into the village and knocked out an entire block killing a few and sending all of them to the hospital." He glanced at Naruto and Sakura as Sakura started to cry and stopped healing. Tsunade and Jiriaya watched as Naruto pulled her to him and held her.

"What happened?"

"The bastard snuck in, nearly killed Sakura's mom and killed Kioshi." Kiba growled.

"Who's Kioshi?" Naruto and Sakura stood up as Naruto tried to dry Sakura's tears looking up only to respond.

"Our son." The two adults looked at Naruto shocked as Sakura settled herself pushing her pain behind the wall she used on missions for her emotions.

"Son?"

"Yeah, Sakura and I got married two years ago and had Kioshi eleven months later."

"I never saw that coming." Jiriaya chuckled. "Minato-." He cut himself off as Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"I know all about them." Naruto told his godfather. "I know I look exactly like my dad and act almost exactly like my mom." He grinned as he continued to hold Sakura close.

"So, Sasuke attacked in the future and you came back to stop him before he can do anything?" Tsunade asked breaking the silence.

"That's the plan. We just need to find him and kill the bastard." Shikamaru said. "We may need some help getting supplies and such so we need you both to know what's going on." The two adults gave a nod and looked back at Kakashi.

"When are you heading out?" Jiriaya asked.

"Naruto is going to start planning after he regains his Chakra." Kakashi said as everyone looked over. "He drained himself using the technique to get back here. If it weren't for the Kyuubi he would have died." Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled as the others shook their head. They saw him dip his head before Sakura let go of him and he was gone. Seconds later, they heard several screams making everyone look over to where a group of children ran to Tsunade while Naruto walked back over laughing only to be hit by Sakura for using chakra.

"But-."

"You were distracted with all of this. Where we come from, you can never be distracted because you never know when Sasuke and his little group will attack." Shikamaru explained.

"That's what got us into this in the first place." Naruto said low as he stood between Sakura and Kakashi. "I should be back up by morning. Until then we should sit back and plan." Everyone agreed as the children looked around at them.

"Lady Tsunade? Who are they? They look like…" Ino asked as her eyes went wide. "Are you really?"

"Yes Ino." Shikamaru said as he looked at the group. "You guys aren't supposed to know about us, but I guess because of you and your poking around you know now."

"What's it like? Where are we? What do we do? Are-?" Ino was cut off by Shikamaru.

"The less you know about the future and what's going on the better."

"Shikamaru come on." She begged making him roll his eyes.

"Naruto, you and Sakura should head back home and rest for a while. I want to go talk to my mother, if things get bad we can use the clan." Kiba said.

"Same here." Shikamaru sighed. "Kakashi, you should see what you can pull with your clan; if everything goes alright it shouldn't be too bad. When I'm done with my parents I'll swing by and talk to your mom, Sakura."

"No I'll go talk to her. She's going to be wondering where I am so I need to explain. You handle your clan and we'll meet at home after wards." Sakura said softly as everyone nodded. "Naruto check and see if there's any more scrolls we can use and I'll meet you at home." She kissed his cheek and he nodded as they all disappeared leaving the children starring at Naruto who stood beside Kakashi.

"Did…. The Sakura I know would never do that. Lady Tsunade that's not really them." Ino called making Naruto chuckle as he walked over.

"Sadly it's really us. And the little twelve year old Sakura-Chan may not have but the twenty two year old Sakura-Chan would." Naruto chuckled as they continued to stare. "I better get to looking at those scrolls maybe I'll get lucky and find one labeled kill the bastard." He said with a sigh.

"I'll meet up with you and the others at your place later." Kakashi told him. "Don't use too much Chakra." Naruto gave a nod and was gone.

"He just-." Jiriaya said with wide eyes.

"Yes, he's known how to do that for years and it's earned him the orange flash on the battle field." Kakashi smiled. "He knows a lot more than you would have ever imagined."

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"Well they are all powerful, they've learned many things that took them years to master and they are very unpredictable and stubborn. You, Tsunade and I tried to talk Kiba and Shikamaru out of coming with us."

"Why was that?" Choji asked.

"Well you all become very close and that is what scares a lot of other people and the enemy. Over the years, you all know how to react with each other better than the highest-ranking Jonin. When Sasuke attacked and killed their son Shikamaru and Kiba insisted."

"Really?"

"Even though Shikamaru left his daughter and wife and Kiba left his pregnant wife who is due any day, they refused to back down." Kakashi smiled." I know Shikamaru doesn't want you to know anything about them but I think it would be fine for you to watch them practice tonight at sunset."

"Really?" Ino asked happily.

"It will give you a good chance to see how they've grown. Just come by the Namikaze compound around sunset." Kakashi smiled and disappeared to do his task to the day.

Naruto walked into the courtyard and found a large group walking over with Kakashi, Shikamaru and Kiba mixed in. shaking his head he walked over to meet them.

"Bring an audience to watch?" He chuckled. "Let me put these scrolls in the house and get Sakura and we'll meet you in the training field." He walked into the house and put the three scrolls he was holding on the little dining room table and walked towards the rooms to find Sakura and heard her crying again. He walked over to her sitting in a rocking chair and he knelt in front of her.

"You alright?" He asked as she nodded and whipped her tears away trying to calm herself.

"Naruto-kun, why do you always try to hide the pain from me? I can still see it in your eyes." She said softly making him smile sadly at her.

"Because I can handle the pain." He said low.

"Naruto, I want you to let it out, remember what I said when we first started to date and the villagers were really giving you problems?"

"It will hurt me to keep it in. There's no reason to hold everything inside until I burst anymore since I have someone to share with." He smiled as whipped a tear from her face as it fell making her smile slightly.

"Please, I know I'm hurting so bad but I can't imagine what you've been dealing with this whole time. You're not alone." Naruto nodded and looked down to her hands holding a small stuffed animal and saw the center diamond and two small clear blue aquamarine stones on either side anchored to a white gold band. Giving a small smile, he glanced at his hand resting on her knee and looked at his white gold ring. He gave a small smile and looked up at her.

"Sakura-Chan, I can't help but hold it inside, it's what's natural to me. I will do what I can to be strong, but I promise I'll talk to you when I need to." Smiling the two kissed softly before pulling back feeling a bit better. "The others are waiting outside to start training and they brought an audience." Sakura giggled a bit as they made their way to the training field.

"You guys okay?" Kiba asked as Naruto walked over and Sakura went to meet Shikamaru on the training field.

"Yeah, she was in Kioshi's room again." Naruto said not looking at his friend knowing that in the past six years they had all gotten close enough to notice little things. Naruto was still hard to get things out of but Sakura always knew exactly what was wrong. He glanced over as the other adults walked over to them.

"I'm going Shikamaru." Kiba said.

"Twenty says Sakura." Naruto grinned as Tsunade and Jiriaya looked at them as Kakashi smiled.

"It's a thing they've done since they started training here. The group would send two out and make bets." Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi, you want in on this?" Naruto asked as Sakura and Shikamaru set up.

"I'll pass." Tsunade and Jiriaya watched as Shikamaru and Sakura began to train. "Did you find any useful scrolls?"

"I found a few but it doesn't do much. Nothing that's going to tip the battle. You two get your clans?"

"Mine will help fund." Kakashi told him

"It took a while but I got her to agree and if we really run into trouble we can have help from them. From what Shikamaru told me his clan is full on following. So, we look good so far. What are you planning?" Kiba asked Naruto who looked very distant.

"What is that move they keep doing?" Neji asked watching with his byakugan.

"It's something we were able to develop to change our chakra into machines that do most of the work for us in training. It also helps when we're on missions and can't move we can maneuver it through our muscles to make us feel like we had just sat down. It screws with the enemies' perception and can throw them off if you use it just right. It took all of us to create and perfect it." Kiba explained watching as Shikamaru knocked Sakura to the other end of the field. The children gasped and stood worried as Sakura shook her head and stood back up. Sakura began to fly through hand signs before she but her left thumb and slammed it onto the ground making a large Green fox appear next to her as she began another set of signs while Shikamaru worked on his defense.

"You can't be serious." Kiba said as he watched the two begin to battle again when suddenly Sakura was gone only to arrive behind Shikamaru in a flash of Pink.

"I told you." Naruto chuckled as Sakura stopped with a kunai to Shikamaru's throat.

"You cheated. You taught her how to do it."

"That's not cheating it's being prepared beside she isn't doing the flash, it's a different thing." He laughed sticking his hand out and Kiba gave him the money he had bet as Shikamaru caught Sakura as she passed out making Naruto run to her.

"Sakura-chan." He said kneeling next to her on the ground. He closed his eyes pulling the nature energy and the fox chakra and combined them in his eyes before opening them. "She's out of chakra and the little she has is spazzing." Naruto said blinking as his eyes went back and everyone crowded around.

"The stress from everything must be affecting her chakra flow." Shikamaru said looking at the unconscious Sakura as Naruto rubbed a hand through his hair nodding. "I don't think we should head out in the morning. If after a little training her chakra drains and spazzes."

"I agree." Naruto said as he pulled her into his arms and stood up. "I'm gonna put her to bed, why don't we go over those scrolls I found?"

Naruto laid Sakura on their bed and covered her as he heard a voice at the door making him look over and give a small smile.

"Do you want me to try to relax her chakra?" Tsunade asked.

"If you want. I don't have the chakra to do it myself." He said sitting in a side chair running his fingers though his hair with a sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Tsunade started on relaxing the chakra and settling Sakura's system when she pulled back and looked at Naruto who was looking at her intently. "You can tell can't you?"

"Naruto-."

"Damn it." He said letting his head fall back. "I knew I recognized what was happening. Damn it." He cursed again making Tsunade look at him wondering what was wrong.

"Naruto, why are you cursing like that?"

"Because Sasuke attacked and….and killed our son, we used all kinds of chakra to go back in time only to find out that-."

"How is she?" Asked Kakashi as he, Shikamaru Kiba and Jiriaya walked in as Naruto ran his fingers through his blond hair again. "Naruto what' wrong? I know that look." Naruto looked at him for a minute before slamming his head back to hit the wall behind the chair. "What is it?"

"Damn it." He cursed again sitting forward putting his head in his hands trying to think of what to do before looking at Kakashi. "Remember the last time she was drained like this?" Kakashi looked at his old student thinking before his eye went wide.

"Before Kioshi..." He looked at Naruto. "Did it happen again?" Naruto gave a nod as he heaved a big sigh.

"What happened?" Jiriaya asked.

"Before Sakura and I got married she got pregnant making her chakra act funny and then when she was four months along she had a miscarriage and her chakra bottomed out and she had a hard time getting it back under control."

"How did she get it under control?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto, that nearly killed you." Kakashi warned making the two adult look at Naruto as he closed his eyes and opened them to revile the Kyuubi's eyes.

"Kit will be fine." Kyuubi said through Naruto making Tsunade and Jiriaya take a deep breath.

"It's alright. They have come to an agreement a long time ago." Shikamaru told them.

"We cannot let our mate be in pain." He growled softly before moving over to Sakura's side.

After twenty minutes, the red chakra around Naruto's hands began to flicker and fade. He took his hands away and looked around breathing heavy.

"Are you alright?" Tsunade asked as Kyuubi nodded and looked around before he closed his eyes opening them to revile the bright blue eyes of Naruto before he swayed almost falling off the side of the bed only to be steadied by Jiriaya as he walked closer.

"Naruto what exactly did you just do?" Jiriaya asked.

"Kyuubi was able to stabilize and start her chakra rebooting." He explained as they heard a groan and looked down at Sakura as her brow furrowed before she relaxed and her eyes slowly opened. "Sakura-Chan, how do you feel?"

"So tired." She whispered. "What happened?"

"Your chakra plummeted and you passed out." She looked at him for a moment before furrowing her brow. She watched as Naruto swayed again making Jiriaya reach out and steady him and hold him in his place.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just get some rest." He smirked as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura grabbed his hand and sat up quickly, pushing her exhaustion and pain aside. "Your Chakra lower than last time and Kyuubi is drained. You could have died."

"Naruto, was it that dangerous?" Jiriaya asked looking down at his old student.

"Dangerous or not, I'm not gonna sit by while my wife could have died." He said making Tsunade and Jiriaya looked at him still not used to hearing Naruto talk about his marriage as the younger ninja ran into the room.

"Whoa!" Ino called out. "Wife? What's going on?" Everyone turned to look at them as they stood shocked staring at Naruto.

"You're married?" Ino asked as she ran over to stand beside Naruto who chuckled and gave a nod. "Who would be dumb enough to marry you?" Naruto grinned and looked at Sakura as she started to laugh.

"That would be me." Sakura told her as she smiled at Naruto as she grabbed his left hand with hers letting Ino have a look at the rings. "It's been two years since we got married."

"I can't believe you would do something like that!" Ino said grabbing her friend's hand looking at the rings shocked. "You can't be serious."

"They really are married; all of us are." Shikamaru smirked as Ino looked at them.

"I wonder if Hinata had the baby yet." Sakura said making Kiba grin.

"I hope not. Akamaru and I wanted to be there, right boy?" Kiba chuckled as Akamaru gave a bark making Ino look at him.

"We told you and Shikamaru not to come." Naruto chuckled. "I'm sure Ayumi is lonely." He laughed making Shikamaru roll his eyes.

"Ayumi? Did you marry a villager or something?" Ino asked her old teammate.

"No Ayumi is his daughter." Kakashi explained. "And I doubt she's lonely, she's probably with my son, Sakumo." Kakashi chuckled making everyone look at him.

"So you're all married and have kids?"

"Yeah for the most part." Kiba smiled and glanced at Naruto and Sakura as they held hands and looked down sadly. As Naruto turned to look at them the world blurred into nothingness leaving no sound, smells, sights, or feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto opened his eyes slowly to see blue eyes above him. He blinked several times before turning his head and seeing the others laying around him as he rolled to the side and made his way to check on Sakura before trying to wake the others. They all sat shaking their heads looking around when they heard people coming toward them making Kiba try to stand only to fall back to the ground like Shikamaru as Naruto and Kakashi stood ready with Sakura still unconscious. Naruto and Kakashi looked out at the small path and saw a tall blonde-haired man ran through with a tall man with his black hair pulled back into a high ponytail stopping beside a woman with long wild hair, a man with dark pink hair and a woman with long red hair. The group stopped and stared as Kakashi and Naruto stood ready with weapons.

"Who are you?" The tall man with the ponytail asked as Shikamaru and the others could only stare. "I asked you a question!"

"Kakashi what's going on?" The red haired woman asked walking forward until the lead man with blond hair stopped her. "Minato, what's the matter?"

"Who are you?" The blond asked as Kakashi gave a small nod to Naruto who placed his kunai in his pouch and went back to Sakura. "Answer!" He demanded.

"Minato-sensei." Kakashi started and took a step forward. "This is gonna sound crazy but..." He trailed off when he heard Naruto.

"We need to get Granny, she's not waking up." Naruto said quickly before turning back to his wife lying unconscious as Shikamaru and Kiba started to move closer as Kakashi turned to see what he could do. "Sakura-Chan, open your eyes. Come on, open your eyes please." He said trying to get a response from her.

"What is going on?" Kushina asked as she walked around Minato and went to their sides.

"Her chakra is depleted; she had a miscarriage and has been through a lot of stress in the last few weeks." Kakashi explained as Naruto continued to try to talk to her. "She was awake only moments ago." Kushina stared to close her eyes and use her chakra to get a feel for Sakura and her systems.

"Kushina!" The tall blond said as he walked over and looked down as Kushina started to do what she could.

"Minato, we need lady Tsunade." Kushina told him making him look at her for a moment.

"I'll go find her and Jiriaya-sensei." Minato said before he took off.

"Bring her into the house, we can wait there." Naruto scooped Sakura into his arms, started to carry her into the Namikaze main house, and went to a spare room, passing a room with a few baby items in it making him look back at Sakura in his arms. "You can lay her here."

"Kushina, is this such a good idea? We don't know who they are." The man with the ponytail said softly.

"I don't know Shikaku. There's something about that man... I can't explain it."

"I know what you mean. The one man has a scent that's so familiar." The other woman said watching Kiba as he sat in a chair as Akamaru jumped onto the bed and lay next to Sakura. Kakashi walked over to them and stood in front of them as they stared at him.

"You are taller Kakashi." Shikaku said looking at him making him smirk.

"Yeah about that... We should wait for Minato-sensei to get back before we start explaining anything." He smiled before they heard Shikamaru.

"Kakashi, you might want to hurry that up." He called making everyone to turn and look as Naruto glanced over with Kyuubi eyes before placing his hands over Sakura's upper stomach and started to pour purple chakra into Sakura.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called as he went over to Naruto only to see the red demon fox flow around both bodies. "Naruto, stop it, you're going to kill yourself!" Kakashi scolded as Shikamaru and Kiba tried to move closer.

"Kiba, go find the fourth, Kakashi, do you have that charm lord Jiriaya gave you? It might be able to calm or at least push the Kyuubi back." Shikamaru said before they saw white chains fly over to wrap around Naruto making everyone looked to see Kushina. Naruto looked around with a soft growl before blinking away the Kyuubi eyes and letting the blue show through. Slowly the chakra released and Naruto stumbled back three steps before Shikamaru and Kiba grabbed him and helped him sit on the side of the bed once again.

"Naruto what were you doing?" Kakashi asked looking down as Naruto looked around.

"I don't know." He said as he put his head in his hands. "Kyuubi's pacing." He said looking up at Kakashi.

"Having Sakura like this could be bothering him." Kiba suggested and looked at Sakura. Suddenly Minato, Jiriaya and Tsunade walked in.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Tsunade asked as she and Jiriaya stopped.

"For right now we need some help with her. Her chakra is drained and none of us can do anything and the only one who can doesn't have enough chakra." Tsunade looked at Kakashi before she sighed and went to the bed and started assessing what she needed to do.

"I think it's time you start explaining." Shikaku said making everyone looked up at him.

"We can talk out in the living room." Minato offered making Naruto look over at Sakura.

"If anything happens come get us." Kakashi told Tsunade who gave a nod and continued her work as everyone filed out into the living room. Once everyone was set, Kakashi began. "What we are going to be telling you is going to sound absolutely crazy but just listen. Why don't we start with our names?" He looked at the three men who nodded and Shikamaru picked up.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara." Everyone looked at Shikaku who started making Shikamaru smirk. "You are my father." Shikaku stared as Kiba grinned and looked at the woman with long wild black hair.

"I would be Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru. I forgot how long your hair used to be mom." Kakashi looked at Naruto who was looking at the hallway.

"Naruto." He looked at his old teacher before heaving a sigh and nodding. "Tsunade is working on her she'll be fine."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Minato and Kushina looked at each other then at Naruto before Minato looked at Kakashi who smiled.

"It's the truth. He was raised an Uzumaki and took the Namikaze name after he turned 18."

"What do you mean? What is going on?" Asked the man with dark pink hair as he stood to the side making Naruto look at him.

"I've seen you in Sakura's pictures." He said standing up next to Kakashi. "You're her father, Genji Haruno." The man stood confused as Naruto looked at him.

"That woman in there... You're saying..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, Sakura is your daughter."

"We are apparently from about twenty two years in the future. A man and his team attacked and killed many people to try to get to Naruto. Among those people was-"

"I did what I could... She seems to be sleeping peacefully now." Tsunade said making Kiba and Shikamaru jump to their feet as Akamaru and Naruto turned and went into the room as fast as they could. As everyone watched Akamaru and Naruto retook their spots, and the two men stood at the foot of the bed while the others watched from just inside the doorway.

"What were you going to say before Tsunade came out?" Jiriaya asked Kakashi who glanced at him then at Naruto and the others.

"So they are our children?" Shikaku asked looking at his son as Kakashi gave a nod. Genji walked forward to the side of the bed looking down at Sakura. "Why are they the only ones here? Wouldn't others be here too?"

"We came back to stop something from happening. Naruto used one of his scrolls and brought us back. Something must have happened and it took us here after being where we wanted for a day."

"You said she had a miscarriage." Genji said looking at Kakashi who gave a small nod. "She has rings, who is she married to?" Kakashi smiled as Naruto looked up at the adults with a small smirk.

"That would be me." Naruto said making the adults look at him shocked.

"So she was pregnant...?"

"Yeah. This happened when we first got together just not as bad."

"How long have you been together?" Kushina asked as she walked over to them.

"No one really knows they won't tell." Kiba chuckled making Naruto grin.

"We started dating when we were sixteen. Got married when we were nineteen and had our son just before we turned twenty." Naruto explained.

"Never knew you guys started that early." Kiba said looking at Naruto as he laughed.

"You had a son?" Genji asked getting everyone's attention. Naruto gave a nod and looked back at Sakura sadly.

"Yeah. Our team mate who had left long ago attacked and destroyed several blocks all to get to me." He sighed glancing at the adults for a moment.

"The bastard killed Kioshi, dumped him on the ruble and took off." Shikamaru said harshly making his father look at him.

"We need to stop this before he can strike again while we're not there." Kiba said looking at Naruto as he continued to watch Sakura.

"Granny wouldn't let anything happen." Naruto said looking at them. "Besides Ayumi could probably kick his ass. She's a smart girl." Naruto laughed as Shikamaru smirked. "I'm sure even the little one could do some damage." Kiba chuckled.

"Who are you talking about?" Minato asked as everyone began to walk farther into the room.

"My daughter Ayumi." Shikamaru explained as they heard a grown making them look at Sakura as her head turned to the side.

"Sakura, open your eyes." Naruto said leaning forward as Genji sat on the side of the bed. "Come on, open your eyes." He whispered as saw her eyes slowly cracked open to look at him.

"Naruto-kun..." She trailed off softly making him smile.

"I'm here Sakura-Chan, I'm right here." He said smoothing her hair as he smiled down at her. "How do you feel?"

"So weak. What happened?"

"Your chakra dropped again when the scroll took us through time again."

"What do you mean?" She asked opening her eyes slightly more and looked at the room noticing the others in the room making her jump and try to sit up making Naruto gently push her back down onto the bed.

"Sakura, relax." Genji said trying to help only to make Sakura jump again as Genji pulled his hand back and looked at Naruto as he tried to calm Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan, it's alright. The scroll brought us back in time again we're not even born yet here." Naruto explained as Sakura relaxed into the pillow and looked around. "Just relax and we can plan when you're better." She nodded as he gently laid his hand against her cheek as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"We should talk in the other room." Shikamaru said making everyone file out to the living room to sit and talk.

"What exactly happened and what are you planning?" Shikaku asked.

"We were planning on going back and making sure the bastard couldn't attack and hurt anyone of us but the scroll had other ideas I guess." Shikamaru said

"I've been looking at the scrolls here for a few years and I found one that is a time travel, but it can only take the user up to eight years back or forward and the user needs to have a very large chakra pool." Naruto told them. "Granny found out and-"

"Who?" Tsume asked confused. "I thought both your parents were gone?" She asked Minato and Kushina who both nodded.

"No, not an actual granny. No, purvey sage, Jiriaya, and I went and found Tsunade. I've been calling you granny since I was twelve." He chuckled.

"And you're the only one who can get away with it." They heard from the hallway making Naruto jump and move to Sakura side. "I'm fine Naruto. I want to end this so we can get back to our life and our friends can get back to their families."

"Families? You all have families?" Tsume asked.

"Each one of them insisted on coming with us and leaving a family behind." Naruto grinned. "We have to get this done and get back before Hinata has that baby."

"I think Hinata would have Temari kick your ass if Kiba isn't there." Shikamaru gave a hint of a smile.

"Yeah but you'll be first in line." Naruto smirked at his friend.

"Shikamaru left his wife and year old daughter, Kakashi left his wife and four year old son, and Kiba left his pregnant wife to do this for us." Sakura smiled as she and Naruto walked over to the couch.

"Pregnant wife?" Tsume looked at Kiba.

"Wife and daughter?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow at his son.

"You got married and have a son, Kakashi?" Kushina asked with a smile and hugged him.

"Who was the team mate you said attacked?" Genji asked making everyone go silent and look at Naruto.

"When we were twelve we were placed on a team together. Kakashi was the leader and Sakura, me and Sasuke Uchiha were put on a team together." Naruto started. "After a year we took the chunin exams and Orochimaru turned him against the entire village. Long story short Sasuke and I fought when I tried to bring him back. He got away and Sakura and I had been trying to get him back until we were sixteen. He's had plans to hurt me as much as possible ever since then."

"Why would he do that?" Genji asked.

"Because of some things that happened when he was eight. He's afraid of the bond he and I had when we were younger and he's trying to break that. I refuse to let him get through and do what he wants and that pisses him off more." Suddenly everyone felt a strong chakra spike making Shikamaru and Kiba moved closer as Sakura looked at Naruto as he pulled the scroll from his pocket and looked at it making sure it as still there.

"You have to be kidding me." Kiba said as Naruto ran from the house following the feel of the chakra as the others followed him.

"I thought you'd come find me Dobe." Sasuke said standing on top of the Hokage monument as Naruto landed with the others following moments later.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"The same way you did. You didn't think I would sit back while you go and try to kill me before I could resist did you?" He smirked as the others moved forward as Naruto began to growl. "You don't have the chakra to kill me. I think I'll let you live a while longer. Perhaps I can have more fun them than that annoying, screaming brat of yours." Naruto lunged only to be grabbed by Kakashi and held back.

"You don't have the chakra and neither does Sakura, you can't get into a fight right now." He said into his ear making Naruto take a deep breath as Kakashi let go of him.

"I always knew you were worthless. That brat's better off torn apart and dead than being raised by a monster like you. You should thank me for killing that annoying thing." Suddenly Sakura charged slipping passed Shikamaru making Naruto jump and use his chakra to speed him up and flash over to Sakura. He grabbed her and blocked the kunai Sasuke had thrown.

"I'll kill you for taking my baby from me, you bastard!" Sakura screamed as she thrashed in Naruto's arms as he used all of his will to not go after Sasuke.

"I'll let you rest up so I can have fun killing you." Sasuke smiled before he disappeared as Sakura broke down crying and they both fell to the ground. Naruto held Sakura tight and tried to sooth her as the others walked over to them.

"It's alright Sakura-Chan; we'll make sure he pays. I promise." He told her as she cried into his chest.

"Naruto, we should get inside. We don't want to have his group coming out right now." Kakashi said making Naruto nod as he pulled Sakura into his arms and cradled her as he stood and walked back to the Namikaze compound. By the time, they were at the house Sakura was walking beside Naruto as they held each other.

"Sakura and I are going to walk around for a bit. We'll be in in a bit." Naruto told the others as they walked off to the side while the others went into the house


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kushina woke up to get a drink and walked down the hall to the kitchen but was stopped by the soft sounds of crying coming from the room she and Minato had set for their unborn child. She slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door to see Sakura sitting in against a wall holding one of the teddy bears crying. She jumped as Kushina walked in.

"Sakura, what are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry. I just... I just needed to sit in this room for a bit." She said as she wiped her eyes. "This was the room our son had. We moved in when we got married and we used what you and Minato had bought for Naruto. I can't deal with this all the time." She said softly looking at the teddy bear as Kushina sat next to her.

"You sit in here as much as you want." She smiled as Sakura gave a watery smile.

"I'm sorry, I can't stop crying."

"It's alright. You cry all you want."

"I don't know how Naruto does it, he's so strong."

"Because you need it." They heard and looked at the doorway to see Naruto walking over to them. "I woke up and you were gone, I figured you would have found your way here." He smirked as he crouched down in front of the two women.

"You can't keep it on the inside all the time." Kushina told her son making him give a small chuckle.

"It does hurt, but I've grown up to know all kinds of pain. I know what I have to do to fix this. We have a chance to bring him back and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure of it."

"You've become a better man than we could have ever hoped." Kushina smiled and hugged Naruto. "You two stay here as long as you want." She stood and left shutting the door behind her leaving Naruto to scoot over and have Sakura lay her head on him.

"We'll get this all worked out and get back to Kioshi." Naruto said and kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you were just getting a drink." Minato said cracking his eye as Kushina walked back over to their bed.

"I did but on my way to the kitchen I heard something in the baby's room. Minato, we have to help them."

"What happened?"

"I found Sakura in the nursery crying. She is in so much pain. Minato, we have to help plan and to help them get their son, our grandson, back." Kushina sat on the edge of the bed and Minato sat up looking at her. "She tries to hold it all back but she's in the nursery in so much pain. Naruto found us and is with her now."

"He seems to have everything under control."

"Minato, I think you should talk to him or maybe have Kakashi talk to him. He's holding everything in."

"I'll talk to Kakashi and see what I can do." Minato smiled. "You get some sleep. Kakashi is up anyway, I'll go talk to him now." Minato climbed out of bed, dressed and left to find Kakashi who was sitting outside on the roof of a small house.

"Minato-sensei." Kakashi said as Minato stood behind him. "Would have thought you would be asleep."

"It doesn't seem like anyone's sleeping tonight." Kakashi turned and looked at his teacher. "Kushina found Sakura crying in the nursery. Said Naruto is trying to hide everything and she's worried."

"Well he is your son." Kakashi smiled as he turned to look back at the moon and stars as Minato sat next to him. "Naruto grew up with more pain that any of us could imagine. He learned that crying and showing emotion didn't help or fix anything. If anything, it made things worse. He grew up and finally made friends and knew he needed to be strong for them and he's never gone back on that."

"What do you mean he grew up with pain?"

"When he was born some things went on and both you and Kushina were killed. The third did what he could to take care of him but the villagers only saw him as the Kyuubi. It took him sixteen years but he was able to get almost the entire world to recognize him."

"What about you and the others who came?"

"I was one of the few who knew about him but I was out on missions a lot as he grew up. The others always saw him as a class clown. He did anything for attention; he was a burden in their eyes when they were children."

"Even his wife?"

"Especially Sakura." Kakashi laughed. "Believe it or not Sasuke was on team seven with Naruto and Sakura and I was their teacher. Sakura and most of the girls had a crush on Sasuke. Naruto was the boy no one wanted around. After Sasuke left, Naruto did everything in his power and held everyone together. Sakura came around, no one knows really when. They tried to keep it quiet as long as they could until she wound up pregnant."

"I thought they had their son after they were married."

"They did..."

"Sakura-Chan was four months pregnant and she lost the baby." Naruto said as he walked up to the two men. "Figured I'd come out here for a while. I finally got Sakura to sleep, today really got her upset."

"Sasuke knows what buttons to push with both of you." Kakashi said as Naruto sat next to him. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be fine. Just need to kill the bastard and we can get back to life." Naruto sighed as he lay back on the roof.

"I heard you hold everything in." Minato said looking over at his son who smirked.

"What's the use of throwing fits and being an emotional wreck? It doesn't turn back time, it doesn't stop things from happening and it doesn't change anything. I do what I have to."

"But you shouldn't have to-"

"Minato-sensei, Naruto has his own ways of dealing with things."

"Naruto!" They heard and looked over the side of the roof and saw Shikamaru and Kiba standing with Akamaru. "Naruto we might have a problem!" Kiba called up asking Naruto flash down to them leaving Minato looking shocked as Kakashi gave a small chuckle.

"It's his own flash. He can only go so far and it's only where his chakra is. He expands his chakra to touch points and pulls himself to it." Kakashi stood before jumping down and walking over with Minato following him.

"This means we need to start looking now. If they did all come back and they're working on coming after us we could start a war." Shikamaru said as the two men joined them and Naruto closed his eyes. "Naruto we need to do something now."

"Damn it, he really is pulling everything he can to get to me." Naruto sighed and looked at the men. "I'll get Sakura and we can start heading out and follow reports." The three men he grew up with nodded as Minato raised an eyebrow.

"What reports?"

"Sir!" They heard as a small green fox ran at them. "Sir, Chiu found that they are camped not far outside of the village. He said they are planning on coming after the weakest in the group." Naruto narrowed his eyes before he knelt down beside the fox.

"Thanks Juro. I want you to just keep watch and let me know if you find out an actual plan and they start moving. Other than that, leave this to us until we call." The little fox gave a nod before running off.

"I've never heard of fox summons." Kushina said as she walked over to them. "I was worried and couldn't sleep."

"You wouldn't hear of fox summons." Sakura explained as she walked over to Naruto. "It's a special summon that Kyuubi taught Naruto and in order to summon them you must have the Kyuubi chakra mixed with your own."

"So you can't summon them?"

"Well I can." Sakura smiled and glanced at Naruto. "When we were younger we were on an ANBU mission that almost got both of us killed. Kyuubi was able to heal both of us but it meant that I would have a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra in me. I have enough to do small things but that's it."

"So you can summon fox's also?" Minato asked.

"My lady." They heard as a small slug appeared on Sakura's shoulder. "Tsunade-sama called me. She said that Madara is attacking with you two gone."

"Naruto..." Sakura said looking at Naruto as he closed his eyes thinking.

"Lord Naruto, Tsunade-sama said that you better get this done and get back safe. She doesn't want to have to deal with finding a new Hokage." Naruto smirked and gave a nod.

"Tell Granny she better not or I'll have to teach her some patience." He chuckled.

"How can you talk with the future and..." Kushina asked.

"Another thing I found in some scrolls. As long as you have someone from your time line who can summon them, you can use the summons as messengers." Naruto smirked.

"What's this about deciding on the next Hokage?" Minato asked with a small smile.

"Lady Tsunade has asked Naruto to be the sixth Hokage." Sakura smiled as Naruto put his hands behind his head and laughed.

"Sixth Hokage?" Kushina smiled and walked over to Naruto who grinned.

"Yeah, but until we take care of Sasuke we're keeping me in the field."

"You're the only one able to stay even with him." Kiba smirked.

"So what do you say we do?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto looked down thinking.

"We need to finish this now."

"But even if we kill him it won't work unless we kill him when he was younger." Shikamaru told him making Naruto nod and close his eyes.

"Well we need to keep him from doing anything to stop you from becoming. At least until we figure out how to get to the younger version of him." Kakashi said making Naruto nod.

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes seeing stars above him before he slowly got up and saw everyone unconscious around him. He woke Kakashi and the others and was kneeling beside Sakura when they heard scuffling. Minato, Kushina and Genji walked over holding their heads as the others looked shocked.

"But, you weren't... how?" Kiba stared as the three walked over and sat with them.

"What happened?" Genji asked. "I was coming to talk to Minato and suddenly I was waking up."

"The scroll activated again. It must have grabbed you since you were so close to us and brought you with us." Shikamaru said looking around. "Well it's behind your house, just need to figure out when we are."

"Uh, that won't be hard." Kiba said standing on a roof looking out over all of the debris and what was left of the village. "I'd say right around when Pain attacked." He said looking out as the dust settled

"Damn it." Naruto cursed looking out as Pain stood looking around. "You guys stay here; I need to end this again." He formed a hand sign making him look like he did when he was sixteen before he took off to fight pain once again.

"What happened?" Genji asked as Sakura began to wake up. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. The scroll jumped us again didn't it?" She watched everyone nod as she stood up. "Where's Naruto?" Kiba only pointed as Sakura narrowed her eyes. "That dumb ass." She mumbled before looking around.

"Kiba, Kakashi we need to start helping the villagers and other ninja." Shikamaru said. "We should all transform into our younger selves so nothing else can go wrong."

"What about us?" Genji asked looking at Shikamaru, waiting for orders.

"Transform to look like normal ninja and start helping them." They all looked over to see a sixteen year old Naruto.

"But... you're supposed to be fighting... How could-?" Genji started as Sakura shook her head with a small smile.

"You can do shadow clones?" Kushina asked happily.

"I've been able to do this since I was twelve. Not to this control but you get the point." he smiled and looked at Sakura. "Sakura-Chan I might need some help with this one. It seems Sasuke has changed the time line and has brought Madara to watch as he fights beside Pain."

"What?" Kiba and Sakura yelled.

"With what I know now I'll be more than able to keep control of them both but with all six pains, Madara and Sasuke and his group... If I need you, be prepared." Sakura nodded as Naruto smirked. "Besides, it's the sixteen year old Sasuke. We finish this now and we can get home."

"How do you know he's not just disguised like you?" Kushina asked.

"I have my ways."

"Well you need to hurry because Sasuke jumped not long after we did so he could show up any minute." Shikamaru told him making him turn serious.

"Right. Be careful running around, his group is in amongst the mess." Naruto said before he popped and they were left looking at each other.

"You guys start, I'm going to check on Tsunade, and whatever you do don't do anything that would give away who you are." Sakura orders before she took off leaving a pink line as she moved.

"Was that what you were talking about, Kakashi?" Minato asked and saw his student shake his head.

"You'll know it when you see it." He smirked before the others all jumped off to do what they were supposed to.

Naruto stood over the lifeless body of the second to last pain puppet before turning his fiery blue eyes on Sasuke who was grinning evilly like he had been all those years ago. Naruto turned and faced him as Sasuke pulled his sword from behind him.

"I'll kill you here and now, dead last." Sasuke taunted.

"I will never forgive what you've done! I will kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Naruto called as he pulled a kunai into each hand in a blink of an eye. Fellow ninja gathered around after making sure the last of the threats were gone from the streets and watched as Naruto pushed Sasuke back before charging at him. Sakura knelt in front of the unconscious Tsunade before she looked out and watched Naruto fight their old friend and teammate who had lost his way.

"Sakura!" She heard making her look and see everyone walking over to her. "How's he doing this time?" Shikamaru asked softly as Sakura gave a small smirk.

"Not too bad. He's going to need a lot of medical attention after this. He hasn't even taken down the last pain yet." Sakura explained not taking her eyes from her husband. She jumped and used every bit of self-control in her when Sasuke kicked Naruto hard in the chest sending him flipping and sliding across the ground only to have a chakra receptor through his shoulder. Before he could think he felt several more sliding through his flesh, pinning him to the ground.

"Naruto!" Kushina called out as Minato grabbed her. Kiba and Shikamaru stood on either side of Sakura as Kakashi stood behind her. "We have to do something. They'll kill him."

"Naruto will be fine." Kakashi said when suddenly they saw someone come from the side to stop the attack from killing Naruto. "Hinata..." Before Kakashi could finish Sakura was gone and standing in front of Naruto when she had pushed Hinata out of the way.

"She... I only saw a slight pink before I saw her there." Minato said before he realized what was going on, on the field.

"Sakura... damn it!" Kiba cursed as the others looked on seeing something sharp sticking in her chest before she fell to her knees.

"We thought it was bad when Hinata was hit... We have to do something." Shikamaru said looking around when there was a sudden blast from Naruto. The chakra receptors went flying into the ground as he grabbed Sakura before she fell backwards. He looked down as blood slipped past her lips.

"Sakura-chan... why, why the hell did you do that?" He growled as Pain took a step back.

"I can't let anyone get hurt from us trying to save our son. That includes you... Naruto-kun." She said as tears came to both their eyes. Naruto laid her down formed three hand signs and a red fox with four tails showed up.

"Hideo, take care of Sakura." The fox nodded. "Sakura-Chan, stay alive and wait for me to get back." He said with a soft smile before the fox wrapped her in his tails and disappear appearing near the others once again.

"Sakura!" They called as they knelt down and she closed her eyes.

"Sakura, don't fall asleep, stay with us!" Shikamaru called as he pulled his jacket off and started to hold pressure to the wound as Kushina started to heal it. "Hideo, I need you to summon one of the healers Naruto told me about. We need them to heal this." Shikamaru said and watched the fox nod and close his eyes before opening them to show them shining a bright purple. A white seven tailed fox appeared next to them with glowing green eyes.

"Lady Chiyo, Master Naruto is out fighting and his mate has been wounded. She is in need of your healing." Hideo said as Chiyo looked at the others. "Remove the cloth and lady Chiyo will be able to work." Shikamaru took his jacket away and Sakura closed her eyes again as the fox began her work. Minato looked out watching his son fight fiercely. After ten minutes, Naruto was finally able to crush the last pain before turning his red Kyuubi eyes on Sasuke who activated his new seal Jugo had given him.

"Looks like you're mad now. I should have taken that weakling a while ago." Sasuke said before Naruto charged, both clashing and fighting the way they had so many years ago in the valley of the end.

"You sure we shouldn't help?" Kushina asked looking at her son.

"The best thing we can do is stay out of his way. If we went to help he would only be distracted with making sure we were safe." Kakashi said. "It's hard but the only thing we can do is watch for now."

"Master Naruto is very strong. Especially when ones he loves are hurt and involved." Hideo said as he walked up next to them. "That's how we were able to train him to his full potential. Well we could only train like that when that snake came around, so I guess we do owe him thanks. I still can't wait for the day Master Naruto takes his head from his shoulders."

"You seem to hate that man very much." Minato said looking at the Fox.

"That man has caused many so much pain and putting all of it together cannot equal what Mast Naruto has gone through because of him." The fox looked back at Sakura as Chiyo's green and white chakra began to fade and Sakura took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sakura, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're alright." Genji said hugging his daughter before they stood up and looked at Naruto. Sakura turned and looked at Chiyo who sat beside her.

"Thank you very much Lady Chiyo. Naruto will be very happy."

"I hope he will be. Make sure to call us when this is all done and over with. It has gone through the demon Foxes that you and your mate have gone to great lengths to get your pup back. Any time you or your mate need us just call we are all itching to get rid of that snake." Sakura smiled and bowed before Chiyo disappeared.

"You know what happened?" Kushina asked the fox who gave a nod.

"My son was Kioshi's playmate." Hideo said softly.

"Not to mention partner in crime." Sakura smiled as she walked over. "We'll get him back." She smiled as she saw Sasuke throw Naruto back.

"Perhaps it's time for team seven." Kakashi said looking at Sakura before the two took off attacking Sasuke out of nowhere while Naruto slowly got back to his feet. Kakashi took Sasuke's attention as Sakura went to Naruto to make sure he was alright.

"Sakura-chan..." He trailed off as they wrapped their arms around each other. "How?"

"Lady Chiyo. She said that when they are need, the foxes are waiting to get rid of the snake." She grinned and watched him smile.

"Kakashi!" Naruto called making his teacher look at him and Sakura before jumping back to the others. "Let's get our son back." Naruto smiled as he and Sakura released their transformations, bit their thumbs and slammed the ground summoning ten very large black foxes each with eight tails.

"Master Naruto, Lady Sakura, what will you have us do?" Asked the middle one as Sasuke stared and started backing up.

"I want you to make sure he doesn't get away, but please keep him alive." Sakura ordered.

"I want to kill him myself." Naruto grinned before the foxes took off obeying their summoners as the others ran down to them at the tree line only to have one fox return holding a badly beaten Sasuke in his tails. Naruto smirked as he walked over to Sasuke.

"We have done what you've asked."

"Thank you." Naruto looked at Sasuke as he cracked his dark eyes to look at him. "I thought of you as a brother, and a friend. I tried my best to help you and get you back on track. Even after I knew you were lost I left you to yourself, after everything you made one mistake that is the reason I hold no mercy for a snake like you. You hurt me that's fine, you hurt my friends I'm coming after you, you kill my son... Sasuke I will kill you in cold blood." He said in a deep voice before Sasuke started to laugh. Suddenly his throat was sliced and a kunai stuck out of his chest as the fox dropped him and he stopped breathing. Naruto looked at the body as Sakura wrapped her arms around him making him look away. The open field of dirt started to flutter and streets with people were coming into view. They looked at the houses and smiled as they saw their home once again. They heard a little squeal making them look and see a young girl with dirty blond hair pulled into pigtails and bright brown, smiling eyes, run at Shikamaru who lifted her into his arms.

"Daddy!" She giggled as Temari walked over with the pregnant Hinata both happy to see their husbands. Soon the entire Namikaze courtyard was filled with their friends when they heard a happy cry making everyone look and see a young boy with wild dark blond hair and bright green eyes running over to them with tears in his eyes. Sakura knelt down as the boy collided into her and they both cried while Naruto smiled brightly. Sakura stood with the boy on her hip before Naruto took him into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Dad." Sakura said softly. "Would you like to meet your grandson?" Genji looked at her then at Naruto talking low to the boy. "You two should meet him too. He's very bright for a two year old." She smiled as she led the three parents over to Naruto who smiled.

"Kioshi, I want you to meet your grandparents." Sakura said.

"But I gots two grannys." he said.

"Well grandma is mommy's mommy and granny, well she's just old." Naruto chuckled before he felt his head hit making him laugh and look at Tsunade before she took the boy. "Nice to see you too Granny.

"Kioshi, these are your blood relatives, I'm just like a grandmother to you, but not related to you." She explained making the boy smile.

"Oooohhh." He looked at the adults with curious green eyes. "Hi my name's Kioshi Namikaze." Kushina smiled as tears gathered in her eyes as she took him into her arms.

"I'm glad you came back alive, in one piece and accomplished what you set out to do." Tsunade said softly as Naruto put his hands behind his head and chuckled while Sakura wrapped one of her arms around his waist.

"Grandpa, where you goin?" Kioshi asked as Genji started to fade. Naruto and Sakura walked over with Kioshi standing in front of them.

"They aren't meant to be here." Sakura said sadly to her son before looking at her father. "I really wish you were but you just aren't supposed to be in this time line."

"It's alright. I'll see you again." Genji smiled and hugged his daughter tight with a smile.

"I'm glad we got to see you Naruto, you grew up to be a better man than I could have ever hoped for. I'm just glad we got to see you all grown up with your wife and son. Take care of them now and make sure your friends stay out of trouble." She said softly before hugging Naruto.

"Good luck with what's in your future." Minato smiled and shook his son's hand. The group all said good-bye as the last of their figure faded away into thin air leaving the others to stand in their place.


End file.
